saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Sauh Derps
The Sauh Derps '''(Ayepeessee : "Enlightened of Sauh") are the pantheon of the ancient polytheistic Sauhpeessee faith. They seem to share similarities and legends with the mythic Knights of the Round. Some theorize that they are these same knights who achieved apotheosis and were deified. Some of these figures are also present in other such religions such as Marlonism, Jomarlonism, Denism and others during the Age of Daniss. Members The Sauh Derps consist of gods from the mythic lands of Ayepeessee. Unknown to many is that the Sauh Derps consist of several dozen gods, though not all are universally recognized as such. '''Naziran The 'core' group of the pantheon are called the Naziran Sauh Derps, named after the broken world of Nazira, as written in the Coalescence of the Broken World. They are the universally recognized gods of the pantheon. * Kheper Kamen, the first Derpman (Ayepeessee : "Enlightened Sage") * Daniss the Hundred-named, Chief god of the pantheon during the Age of Daniss. Progenitor of Denism. * The Marlon, multi-faceted primordial deity held in the same light as the Owners. Progenitor of Marlonism. * The Jomar, considered to be the polar opposite of the Marlon as a primordial force. Along with the Marlon, they are the two chief gods of Jomarlonism. * Petr, God of Predators. Known as "Blood-clad Swordsaint" among the Denists. * Josh Faust, Gold-scarred Craftsman. Known as "Dragonfang Gunsaint" among the Denists. * Ma'ik, Terror of Mortality. Known as "Monster Killsaint" among the Denists. * Nic, Charioteer of the Gods. Known as "Golden Eagle of Daniss" among the Denists. * Angelus Rei, Star-collecting Dark Sword. Protagonist of an occult folklore novel. * Sho, Earth-sworn Warrior Smith. He has stories in the Coalescence of the Broken World, but isn't as popular as the other Nazirans. Some relegate him to being one of the Primordial deities. Primordials The Primordials are ancient mythical figures worshiped before the Sauh Derps were organized as a Pantheon with the Coalescence of the Broken World as a basis. Some of their symbolism takes directly from the Sauh Knight Legends and older religions. Not all of them are formally recognized, but are classified as being part of the pantheon due to their regional significance. There are theories that some of them may have been destroyed or killed in the Age of Unbound Time, effectively ending the Age of the Sauh Knights. * The True Owners * The Ayepeessian Administrators * Cless, the Deadface * Kim, the Mysterious Origin - Mentioned in the Coalescence of the Broken World, though not present. * Sempai, The Weaboo King, Once and Forever Owner of Sauh * Xergius, The Liar Prince * Fizzeaus, Lord of the Highlander's Hall * Anara, Hidden Goddess of the Arts * Val-kun, Duke of Aesthetics * Ceragray, Baroness of Cats * Zerah, The Mad Derpette (Ayepeessee : "Enlightened Woman") * Crimson Queen Kuri, Heavenly Court Regent Star of Calamity - A rarity in that she is popular in lands outside Ayepeessee, and has not been mentioned a single time in the Coalescence of the Broken World. * Twin Star Ninja Witches Posterity These are the Sauhpeessian Gods who came about after the Age of Time Unbound and the Coalescence of the Broken World. They are not as well known as the Nazirans. * Ramesses, Pharaoh Arisen. Raised to godhood by Daniss. Some Denists consider him a saint. * Pollyna, Queen of the Grail Accursed The following gods have been demonized and marked as dark, evil beings. However, certain cults still worship them. These dark cults are hunted down due to their profane and dark practices. * The Paps Jools, Whose Face is the Bane of Worlds,The Third Jay * Ran Jing Shi, Dragon Phoenix Chikraytow Master, The Second Jay * Jo-naz, the Unfathomable Ancient, The First Jay * Mahouicalibur, Fallen Depths Cursed Sword